


Procrasturbation

by kawaiikanai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikanai/pseuds/kawaiikanai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets stressed out while editing so Phil helps him unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrasturbation

I’ve been editing this video for hours now; why does it still not look right?? I scroll through the editor program, re-watching each clip I shot for the hundredth time. I think maybe I need to reshoot one of them; the lighting seems off now that I’m looking at it compared to the others. I promised the fans I’d put out my video tomorrow, but it looks like it’ll have to wait another day.  
I hate making them wait; not only because I was breaking my promise but because I’m sure to get bugged about it. I lean back in the computer chair, rubbing my hands over my tired eyes and groaning. I’m freaking out too much right now to edit. I need to stop and finish reshooting tomorrow.

I save my progress and exit the program, bringing up my web browser and debating. I need to chill out before I go to bed or I won’t be able to sleep. I start scrolling through Tumblr, reblogging odd things and avoiding the ‘danisnotonfire’ tag. Don’t need to see any complaining right now.

I hear a light knock on the door. “Dan? Are you done editing?” Phil calls, obviously not wanting to interrupt my work.

“Come on in; I’m done for now.” He comes in, yawning and wrapping his arms around himself.

He shuffles over to me, hair moussed up and I can tell he must have fallen asleep during his latest Buffy binge. “Are you procrastinating on Tumblr again?”

It looks like exactly that, and I can’t blame him for jumping to that conclusion when it’s something I’m synonymous for. “My editing is just really shitty right now. I need to reshoot tomorrow and just apologize for it being late.” I blow out a breath, “I hate when this happens.”

“I know.” He reaches down to hug me and I pull him into a kiss, his pouty lips too adorable not to. He hums, kissing back with a few pecks. He breaks away, leaning his forehead on mine, “No matter how late it is, they will always love your video. Don’t stress out too much over it.”

I look at him; his adoring eyes, his loving smile, everything about him makes me feel like he was meant for me. I pull him down to sit sideways on my lap, surprising him and making him yelp before giggling. I wrap my arms around his waist, snuggling into his neck. “You are too perfect, you know that?”

“Mmm.” He wraps an arm around the back of my neck, trying to stay balanced on top of my legs. I peck at his jawline, earning a few more hums before moving down to his neck. His hand finds the back of my head, fingers running through my probably greasy hair since I didn’t get a chance to shower today, but he doesn’t seem to mind. “Dan, now you’re really trying to put off work till tomorrow.”

I grin into his neck, “I can’t help it. You smell too lovely.” And he does; a mixture of strawberry shampoo and the vanilla candle he’d been burning in the living room. “I promise I’ll work on it nonstop tomorrow. I’ll even wake up early.”

“You mean before noon?” he requests while gripping my shoulder, head leaning into my nibbles now and I know I have him.

“I’ll wake up whenever you wake me up, as long as it’s with breakfast.” My hand moves from his waist to run along his hips, thumb dipping under his hoodie to caress his skin.

He finally lets out a genuine moan. “Ok.”

I can already feel myself becoming hard under him, pressing up at his thigh but not constricted enough to hurt. Thank god for loose track pants.

I run my hand up his hoodie, the thick material keeping him warm and making his chest hot under my fingers. He breathes out, closing his eyes and leaning his head on mine. He jumps as my fingers pinch at his nipples, biting his bottom lip and groaning. He’s always so embarrassed when I do this, even though he loves it.

He puts his head in my shoulder, mumbling something. I move his head up to look at me and he’s blushing furiously. “What?”

He looks down at my chest, avoiding my eyes. “D’you think we could do it here?” he says, barely opening his mouth. He’s the best when he’s shy like this.

“What, like in the room?” I think we’ve done it on the futon behind us a few times, but it’s not really ‘sex friendly’; not able to spread our legs much without falling off.

“No, I mean, you know…” he hides his mouth behind his sleeve covered hand, “here in the chair.”

I beam up at him. After all these years, he’s still willing to try new things with me even if he’s embarrassed by it. “Really now?” I smirk. He nods, shifting his legs a bit and I can see the growing tent in his lounge pants. I remove my hand from under his hoodie to place on his inner thigh, just centimeters away from his crotch. “Are you sure?” I tease.

“Mhm.” He manages, “If you want to.”

I answer him by gripping him through his pants, feeling his cock twitch in surprise. “You know I’d do you anywhere.” I say lowly in his ear, making him quiver.

His hand finds my collar, pulling it away a bit and planting kisses up and down it. He knows all the right buttons to push with me, my neck being a big one. I lean my head away, giving him more access and letting slip a moan. I feel him smile on me and he begins to nibble, just hard enough to not leave a mark.

I break him away after a moment, motioning for him to get up and sit on me properly. He fixes his legs carefully on either side of mine, the chair squeaking in protest. Before he can sit all the way down I pull at the band of his pants, slipping them down to his thighs; exposing his ass. I dig my nails in to him, pulling him as close as I can and feeling his now free cock on my stomach. He falls forward, moaning into my shoulder as he rubs against me, trying to get friction.

I keep a hand on his ass, partly to keep him from falling backwards off the chair, and bring my other hand between us, taking his cock in hand. He leans up, pulling me into a kiss as his fingers trace the top of my waistband before pulling it away to finally release my own erection. I bite his lip, grateful to be finally getting attention.

We stare at each other, foreheads touching, enjoying the look of each other’s lustful faces. Phil’s mouth hangs open, moans mixed into his heavy breathing. He looks so goddamn sexy, hair still messy from earlier and his hand just out of my line of sight pumping me fast, thumb grazing over my slit from time to time.

I start to feel the familiar burning sensation in my abdomen and I quicken my pace, wanting him to be as close as I am. “Phil, I’m close.” I breathe, gazing into his half lidded eyes.

“You are?” he asks and I nod, sucking on his lip but he pulls away. I whine as he takes his hand away from my cock, leaving it in the cold air. He starts to climb off the chair and I wonder what he’s doing until he gets onto his knees in front of me.

“Phil, you don’t have to- fuck.” He takes the head of my cock into his mouth, sucking hard and emitting slurping sounds. His tongue swirls around me, prodding once at the tip before he starts to bob up and down. My hand runs to his hair, pulling and guiding as my other hand digs into the armrest.

He hums around me, thrusting into his own hand as he takes me in deeper, feeling myself hit the back of his throat. Seeing Phil on his knees in front of me, deep-throating me while masturbating, is the hottest thing ever.

I feel the heat spreading and I fist Phil’s hair tighter, letting him know I’m going to cum. Only a few more shorts thrusts and both my hands hold his head down, cumming deep in his throat, feeling him swallow around me and he coughs a bit. As I ride out my orgasm, Phil jerks, hips rocking slightly and I can tell he’s cum as well.

I slowly loosen my grip from his head, letting him pull up and look at me. I smile faintly, still a little out of breath, and brush his hair out of his eyes, “Sorry for holding you down like that,” I apologize, reaching over the desk and handing him the box of tissues that are there to clean up his hand. “I got carried away.”

He shrugs, licking a bit of my cum out of the corner of his mouth while wiping off his hand, the act so innocent looking on him you’d think it was vanilla ice cream. “It’s alright.”

I lean down, grabbing his face much more gently now, and press a kiss to his forehead. “That was really fucking good.” I smile and see a smile creep up on Phil’s face as well.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asks, resting his arms on either side of my legs and his chin on my knees.

“Loads.” I admit, and I do. Nothing like a good fuck to take your mind off of things and pass the time.

“Good.” He says, booping my nose before standing up and fixing his pants, “Now, let’s go to bed now so we can get up early enough to finish your video on time. I’ll help you reshoot the clip you need, then make breakfast while you edit. Sound good?”

“Definitely.” I like the sound of that; and maybe I can get Phil to help me de-stress again once we’re done.


End file.
